


for him.

by tsookiishima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, Hinted Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio - Freeform, M/M, Murder, Yandere AU, Yandere Hinata, please b gentle i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsookiishima/pseuds/tsookiishima
Summary: he'd do anything.





	for him.

This was really it. The blood was cooling on her now still body. Her limbs, now rendered motionless from being severed from her body, were cut to show that this was done for a very important purpose. 

To keep her away from him.

“No one can have him now, because he is mine, and only mine.” the killer spoke quietly, but firmly. He turns, and we see his now obvious, bright orange hair. His pupils were blown wide with the adrenaline from the kill. The brown saucers that could barely be seen glowed in the dark light. His hands were still, gripping the dripping knife in his small hands. He bent to pick up the body, and we could see that he was not much taller than a middle schooler. As her lifeless form was pulled from the ground, a noise started climbing from his throat. He was laughing.

“I can’t believe I just took another life. Actually, scratch that, I do believe it. It’s all for him. Kageyama.” The boy giggled, blushing. “I did this just for him, so he’d be safe from the hordes of girls that cling to him like moss to a tree.” He walked towards the trees, still smiling, holding the girl that seemed to grow more dead by the second. We hear a loud splash, and we assume he’s thrown the body in the stream. The boy soon returns, clutching a bag with the name “Hinata” on it. We can guess that the boy’s name is Hinata. He moves towards the building, which we identify as the gym. He grabs the door handle, but looks back one more time.

“Goodbye, Kiyoko, I hope you lived your life to the fullest.”

With that, he leaves the scene, entering the gym where he will return to his normal life. His life that includes volleyball, lunch, studying, his friends, and most importantly, Kageyama. Kageyama, who he’d kill anyone for, Kageyama, who he loves so dearly he’d take his own life if the topic was even suggested. Kageyama, who he’d sell his soul to if it meant the former’s eternal happiness.

The one he’d do anything for.

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to try something. if you haven't noticed, I'm not really a writer. but i do enjoy it when i get the inspiration. take my first fanfic ever :)


End file.
